


"Sooo...How is it going?"

by numbika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, meeting an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: You just met a random guy in the park who needs some help, or at least some talk.





	"Sooo...How is it going?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading, have fun!

Hey ass-butt

 

You straightened your bag on your shoulder at the entrance of the park and you walked inside. In truth, you should have been in a class but you had enough of it. Frankly, you detested studying and you weren’t even interested in the material they tried to cram into your head. Most of the information was useless anyway. Trying to not think about your anxiety and your guilty consciousness you shoved your books and earphone into your bag. To ease yourself at least little, for whatever good that would do, you decided to walk a little and eat something. On the road, here you bought yourself two bottles of beer, so you were pretty sure they are going to help you relax a little. You slowly strolled the stony path into the park. It was fairly empty thanks to being Monday morning. There were a few old women with their grandchildren, feeding ducks, and you have seen a jogging couple too. The two women almost beamed while they moved together, and that got a little smile from you too.

At least somebody has a good day. Not far from the lake you found an empty bench. You sat down and took out your book and earphone again. Opening the book, the story quickly enveloped you, washing away your worries. After a couple of minutes, even the music in your ear seemed to disappear, you were so immersed in the story.

About a half an hour later you felt the urge to stretch a little. That’s when you see the man in the trench coat sitting right beside you, watching the lake with a forlorn expression in his eyes. You almost got a heart attack. You never seen or heard him arrive. You even took your earphone out in your fright. The man, seemingly noticed your sudden jolt, measured you up with a sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry if I frightened you. I only came here to be alone and think a little."

" No problem. I was just immersed in my reading anyway." You answered, with your heart still pounding in your throat. Trying to be as subtle as possible you pulled your bag closer to yourself and started to read again. This is a public park and so everybody sit wherever it wants, but, still...

The story failed to sweep you away again. Somehow the strange trench coat wearing man beside you was much more intriguing. Your gaze continued to dart onto his troubled face. Fuck it. We are humans after all...You yet again showed your earpiece into your bag and closed the book, turning a little bit to look at him.

"Sooo...how is it going?" You started, and you immediately got a little bit nervous. The man slowly looked at you with his forlorn, but beautiful blue eyes. He seemed to think a little, then he shook his head and distanced his hands from each other in his lap.

"I...don’t know."

“Shush, that’s the worst.” You slowly drummed on the cover of your book.  “But you are thinking about something pretty hard.”

“Just…to what to do with it.”

You slowly nodded and then asked:

“What to do with what?”

“My life.” The stranger placed his elbows onto his knees and turned his gaze to the lake again. You gave out a small sigh and let your head bob backwards a little.

“So it’s that kind of thinking, huh?”

“I don’t know what do you mean by that. “

“That kind, you know...” You started to gesticulate widely in the air. “…existential crisis, I have been struck down by life and I cannot stand up kind of thing. “You watched his face carefully. “You don’t want to drown yourself, do you? Because, well I am not a champion swimmer but I would try to do something. “

“I don’t wish to end my existence.”

“Cool…cool, cool, cool. Okay. Good. Because, you know…” You started to rummage in your bag just to mask your nervousness. “It would be a shame.”

“You don’t even know me. “

“Well, no I don’t but I know that suicide is not the solution. And you don’t seem …I mean you look like a decent sort of guy.”

For a while he just looked you with a sad expression and then slowly placed his chin inside his palms.

"Even though I done some horrible things. Thing which prevent me from ever returning to my home.”

“Don’t be like that. Did you hurt somebody?” You slowly pulled out the two bottles of beer.

“I hurt my family.”

The bottles clincked together nervously in your hand. The man, if possibly looked more miserable than before. His eyes were clouded by all the pain in the world.

“I deserve neither redemption nor forgiveness. I just don’t know what to do. “- His hands slowly clenched into a fist and he turned his head away from you. You slowly inched to the other end of the bench and watched him carefully. Any sudden movement and you could just hit him with the bottle and run away.

“I just want to help. I’m always just wanted to help. “ He buried his face in his palms.

You looked around nervously, now this side of the park, around the lake, was empty of people. You should have just left, you should have left him alone with his worries.

But you stayed.

“Well, if you want to help, then open these.” You placed the bottles between yourself. “I didn’t bring any beer opener. “ Lied you in a monotone voice and you rubbed your forehead. The man gave you a surprised look and opened the bottles with his bare hands.

Okay, so if he starts going crazy then staying and fighting is not an option.

“Thanks. So, if you want to help there is a thousand and one method in which you can. Even if you don’t have any money. “ You gently put one of the bottles into his hands, and drunk a big swallow. “I don’t really know what did you do, and I don’t really care. What is done cannot be undone. That’s sure as shit, now, what’s going to happen well it depends on you.

“I don’t deserve forgiveness. “ The man in the trench coat mumbled to himself.

“Well maybe not, but you still can’t just let it be. If you fucked it up, it’s your job to fix it. If you fucked it up really hard then you have to work just as hard to make it right again. Even if you think it can’t be fixed, it’s still better to try than to just sit and cry. “ Either your legs moved up and down, or your fingers drummed on the bottle, and you had a feeling that you are rambling but you still didn’t stop. “If somebody, then I know, most of my family hate me, I hate the university even more, and I don’t know what to do with my life. But did I give up? I would rather rot."

“I don’t really...”

“What I want to say is that there is always something coming. “You silenced him with a wave. “Something thats giving you energy, get you going. “ You touched your chest with the bottle. “ You don’t have to change the whole world. You just can’t do that. Nobody knows the universal meaning of life, because that’s something that you have to choose for yourself. At least that’s what I think. “

You blew yourself off and scratched the back of your neck. The spreading of the tingling feeling of alcohol was a welcome thing. The man looked at you, the lake, and lastly to his hands.

“There must be something that always get you into motion. Or if there isn’t, there will be. Im sure of it. “You elbowed into the end of the bench and drunk down another swallow. “More than one man killed himself before because he thought he couldn’t meet the expectation of the others, because he felt like a loser, and just given up.  There are many people in the world who needs help. “

"A lot of people..."

"It’s really hard to drag yourself away from the edge, especially when someone believe that real strength and bravery is when you push others down." You cleared your throat, you haven’t even realized that your lips dried out. " What I meant to say that you might have done a shit-ton of bad things, but if you are really willing to help there is plenty of opportunity to do so. You can’t just give up, damn it all, you just can’t give up!"

You looked into his eyes, and he nodded a little. He put the still full bottle of beer down onto the bench.

"There are some whom I want to help...and whom I will help. Those who are very important to me. " Said the man, and in his voice, you could heat the waking determination. “I... thank You. And goodbye. " You nodded and drunk a little bit more.

What was that strange sound? Like the clapping of wings.

"Good lu-" But when you looked around the man was nowhere to be found. "Umm...goodbye?"

You grabbed your bag and hurried out of the park. You told nobody about the trench coat wearing man, and his enchanting blue eyes. But still, sometimes you remember him, and hope that he found the thing he wants to live for, and those he longed to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its suck but I need to write it cuz anxiety. I want to help to people.


End file.
